


[podfic] Salt & Stone

by thatsmysecret, tumtatumtum



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artist Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, FLPR 2017, Falling In Love, Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, Healing, Healing Sex, Kissing, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Making Love, Making Out, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance, War Veteran Steve Rogers, music ~3 seconds after narrative end, no sound effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumtatumtum/pseuds/tumtatumtum
Summary: A modern retelling of the myth "Pygmalion & Galatea." Steve is a veteran who goes about sculpting as a form of therapy, only to fall in love with his statue and wish desperately it would come to life.





	[podfic] Salt & Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Salt & Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903688) by [tumtatumtum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumtatumtum/pseuds/tumtatumtum). 



> My thanks to the lovely Nurse Darry for winning my Fandom Loves Puerto Rico auction listing, and then generously requesting a pod of one of her fave fics. That's the best of fandom right there. <3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/26728365648/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Time After Time - Iron & Wine


End file.
